


I Left That Past Behind Me

by kathiann



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Mentalist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/pseuds/kathiann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho thought he left his past life behind him, but it has a habit of coming back to him. A Stocking Exchange gift for AgentERA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Left That Past Behind Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentERA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentERA/gifts).



> A stoking exchange gift for AgentERA over on the Paint it Red forum. The prompts was, in short, that Cho had a secret life working for SHIELD before he joined the CBI (and then the FBI), with bonus points for Coulson and Black Widow. So, bare that in mind while reading this. I'm also relying on s few shorts that AgentERA posted over on the forum about Cho's past with SHIELD. I hope you enjoy. Slight spoilers for the post RJ episodes of season 6, really just that Cho now works for the FBI.

Cho heard the whispers start during his second case with Jane at the FBI. He had hoped to keep it a secret a while longer. Not that there was anything actually confirmed. It was all speculation. The only person who actually knew anything, the only person NOT bound by rules and laws of clearance and security, would never tell. But the whispers persisted anyway.

He knew how they started. An over egger junior agent, or analyst, wanted to make a good impression on an agent higher up on the food chain. A quick look at his personal file would show swaths of information blacked out and marked as "eyes only". He'd heard all the speculation at this point. Spy, foreign national, black ops. The whispers this time were new though, and a bit closer to home.

" _I heard that he has a better shot than Hawk Eye."_

He almost stopped at that one, but he knew it would only serve to confirm the rumors. So SHIELD had entered the picture. That was a new one. Must be because of all the recent hype with the battle of New York and all. The Avengers, and the organization behind them, was still fresh in most people's minds.

It didn't help that a few months later, after the initial whispers and rumors had died down, a man wearing a suit and looking for the world like he could kill you with a combination of kindness and a piercing stare was waiting for him at his desk one morning.

"What do you want?" Cho asked the man. He knew who he was, and because of that, he didn't fill the need to be courteous.

"I thought it would be better to come see you at work that invading your home." The man's voice was calm. No real hint of emotion. But Cho wasn't fooled.

"You thought it was better to show up in a public place and make a scene? You think I won't tell you no here?"

"I just want you to hear me out." The man handed Cho a black leather bound portfolio, which Cho sat immediately on his desk. He wasn't stupid enough to look in it. That was always the first step to getting him hooked.

"I'm not a part of that life anymore. Get one of your new toys to help you out." Though he was keeping his voice low, they both were, they were still attracting attention. Cho wanted him gone.

"You will always be a part of that life." Cho just glared at him. He'd left that life behind for a reason. The risk was not worth the reward. He wanted a normal life. He wanted a life free from constant scrutiny and secrets. He wanted to live normally. "We need your help. Help that only you can provide."

"Yeah, right." Cho snorted. He would never believe that again.

"It's about Natasha." And in those three words, he knew he was gone. She would always hold a soft spot in his heart. Always be the one woman that all others were measured against. It wasn't fair, bringing her up.

"I don't have the time off work. I just started working here and I'd like to keep this job." It was a lie, he could probably get the time off. It had been almost a year, but he wasn't going to admit to it.

"Now we both know that's not true. But don't worry; I've already squared it with your boss." The man looked at Cho expectantly.

"I never should have stolen your car." He mumbled under his breath as he grabbed the portfolio and his coat and followed the man out the door.


End file.
